1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game device having an operation input means for use by a player to input a trajectory (trace). For example, there are known a game device having a touch panel (disclosed in, e.g., JP2005-211242A), a game device having a mouse, a game device having a pointing device (disclosed in JP3262677B) and so forth. In such a game device, a player is requested to input, e.g., a reference trajectory, so that the game is controlled based on whether or not the player inputs the reference trajectory.